Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon
ドラゴキュートス | romaji_name = Meikaidakuryū Doragokyūtosu | trans_name = Underworld Corrupted Dragon - Dragocytus | image = DragocytosCorruptedNethersoulDragon-PGL2-EN-GScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = 4000 | def = 2000 | passcode = 21435914 | materials = 1 DARK Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dragon-Type monster | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger, Trigger | lore = 1 DARK Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dragon-Type monster Cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row. During your Standby Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that lost ATK. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur TÉNÈBRES + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur de Type Dragon Non destructible au combat. Lorsque cette carte détruit un monstre de votre adversaire au combat et l’envoie au Cimetière : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; cette carte peut faire une seconde attaque à la suite sur un monstre de votre adversaire. Durant votre Standby Phase : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre face recto contrôlé par votre adversaire ; son ATK devient la moitié de son ATK actuelle, et si elle le fait, infligez des dommages à votre adversaire égaux à l’ATK perdue. | de_lore = 1 FINSTERNIS Empfänger- + 1 Nicht-Empfänger-Monster vom Typ Drache Kann nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden. Wenn diese Karte ein Monster deines Gegners durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof legt: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; diese Karte kann sofort noch einen zweiten Angriff gegen ein Monster deines Gegners durchführen. Während deiner Standby Phase: Du kannst 1 offenes Monster wählen, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; seine ATK werden gleich der Hälfte seiner derzeitigen ATK und falls sie dies tun, füge deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe der verlorenen ATK zu. | it_lore = 1 Tuner OSCURITÀ + 1 mostro non-Tuner di Tipo Drago No può essere distrutto in battaglia. Quando questa carta distrugge un mostro dell’avversario in battaglia e lo manda al Cimitero: puoi attivare questo effetto; questa carta può effettuare un secondo attacco su un mostro dell’avversario di seguito. Durante la tua Standby Phase: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto controllato dal tuo avversario; il suo ATK diventa la metà del suo ATK attuale e, se lo fa, infliggi al tuo avversario danno pari a quell’ATK perso. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador de TREVAS + 1 monstro não-Regulador do Tipo Dragão Não pode ser destruído em batalha. Quando este card destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha e enviá-lo para o Cemitério: você pode ativar este efeito; este card pode realizar um segundo ataque em seguida contra um monstro do oponente. Durante sua Fase de Apoio: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; o ATK dele se torna metade do ATK atual dele e, se isso acontecer, cause dano ao seu oponente igual ao valor de ATK perdido. | es_lore = 1 Cantante de OSCURIDAD + 1 monstruo de Tipo Dragón que no sea Cantante No puede ser destruido en batalla. Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo de tu adversario en batalla y lo manda al Cementerio: puedes activar este efecto; esta carta puede hacer un segundo ataque a un monstruo de tu adversario inmediatamente después. Durante tu Standby Phase: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba que controle tu adversario; su ATK se convierte en la mitad de su ATK en este momento y, si lo hace, inflige daño a tu adversario igual a ese ATK perdido. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー の[[Dragon|ドラゴン]][[Type| ]]モンスター１ ①：このカードは では されない。②：このカードが で モンスターを[[destroy| ]]し[[Graveyard| ]]へ[[send| った]] に[[activate| ]]できる。このカードはもう１ だけ けて モンスターに[[attack| ]]できる。③： スタンバイフェイズに [[field|フィールド]]の[[face-up| ]]モンスター１ を[[target| ]]として できる。そのモンスターの[[ATK| ]]を にし、その だけ にダメージを える。 | ko_lore = 어둠 속성 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 드래곤족 몬스터 1장 ① : 이 카드는 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. ② : 이 카드가 전투로 상대 몬스터를 파괴하고 묘지로 보냈을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드는 1번만 더 이어서 상대 몬스터에 공격할 수 있다. ③ : 자신 스탠바이 페이즈에 상대 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격력을 절반으로 하고, 그 수치만큼만 상대에게 데미지를 준다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * DARK * Dragon | archseries = Duel Dragon | summoning = * 1 non-Tuner Synchro Material * Requires Attribute specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires Type specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials | stat_change = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK | attack = * Cannot be destroyed by battle * Can make multiple attacks on monsters | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11650 }}